


a warm december with you

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: Comrades [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's sick, and Nat takes care of him. </p><p>(Prompt for #buckynat week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a warm december with you

”You’re an idiot,” Natasha says.

Bucky Barnes, former Howling Commando and on-and-off scourge of the capitalist world for most of the last half-century, sneezes violently and collapses back onto a propped-up pillow. “I’m not gonna argue, but it does seem a little mean to be picking on a guy when he’s—” 

Natasha rolls her eyes as another sneeze cuts him off. “Rockefeller Center, though? What were you thinking? On the coldest day of the year—”

"Oh, come on, we’d been talking about doing this since, what, 1936? ‘37?" Bucky peels himself upright and accepts the steaming mug of tea she offers him. "Although it would’ve been a lot cheaper then. I mean, jeez, who charges forty bucks to putter around a rink that size? And we picked the coldest day of the year so it’d be less crowded, but obviously  _that_  didn’t work out...”

Bucky’s face starts to wrinkle again, and Natasha snatches the mug away just before his body jerks with another sneeze, this one devolving into a brief coughing fit. She returns the mug once he can breathe again, and he leans back into the pillow, drinking deeply. “Thank you, Natalia. Really.”

"Of course."

"And where the hell did you find Russian Caravan? I thought this would be that chamomile shit Bruce likes."

"At the same grocery store where he buys that chamomile shit. Capitalism is glorious, it turns out," she says, smiling.

He chuckles. “Who knew? Anyway, you were telling me why I’m an idiot?”

"James, there are people who will follow Steve around in the middle of a blizzard for an autograph. A little cold isn’t going to stop anybody, especially at a tourist trap like that. Especially when someone with a Twitter account realizes Captain America’s going ice skating."

Bucky winced. “Yeah, yeah. But you know I’m fine in colder temperatures than this—and anyway, that’s not even how you catch a cold.”

"I’m aware. But it didn’t occur to either of you that a small army of schoolchildren would want their pictures taken with you?"

"With Steve."

"Yes, all right, and who held everyone’s little camera phones while he posed with what I assume was every last five-year-old?" Natasha’s expression is somewhere between smirk and sympathy as she rests the back of her hand on Bucky’s cheek to check his temperature. "Obviously, one or twelve of them were sick."

He moans quietly at her cool touch. “You have to give me some credit for being able to work that many iPhones in a pinch, though.”

"Always,  _lyubimyi_ ," Natasha says, dropping a soft kiss onto his forehead.

“ _Ti_ _chudesnaya, Natashen’ka_ ,” he says, and, before she can grab the mug again, promptly sneezes twice.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my headcanon that Bucky's metal hand doesn't work on touchscreens, and that the team found this out the hard way.
> 
> [Russian Caravan tea](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Caravan) is a real thing that you can indeed buy commercially. 
> 
> [The Rink at Rockefeller Center](http://www.rockefellercenter.com/art-and-history/history/the-ice-skating-rink/) opened in the winter of 1936, and today it does cost [almost $40](http://www.patinagroup.com/restaurants/74/menus/Ice-Rink-Schedule2014.pdf) for an adult to rent skates and putter around it.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://stars-inthe-sky.tumblr.com/post/79875560362/prompt-for-buckynat-week-buckys-sick-and-nat-takes) on Tumblr. Title from Joshua Radin's "[Winter](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/joshuaradin/winter.html)." 
> 
> Thanks to my anonymous prompter!


End file.
